Come See the Sea With Me
by Bondomu
Summary: Small one-shot Jean x Armin boy-love: Armin's reading a book on the sea and Jean is interested to know about it. [[If you don't like yaoi please don't read]]


**T.T **

**Warnings: Light fluffy yaoi**

**[Start]**

Sitting with his legs crossed and a book in hand, Armin lounged on his bed. He was completely focused on his book, not noticing the door open and the soft thud as it was shut behind the intruder. Only when the bed dipped on the side, and a weight beside did Armin notice that Jean had taken a seat beside him, on his bed.

Armin smiled, "Hey Jean." He said cheerily, before looking back towards his book and continuing his reading.

"What're you reading, Armin?" Jean asked, leaning over to look at the book in Armin's hands.

Armin held up the book to show the front cover, "It's about the sea. I found it in the library, but it was in the part of the library we're not allowed to go. Mikasa got the book for me. " Armin explained.

Jean nodded, "Can I see? I've never seen the sea before..." He asked.

Armin turned his body around so he was facing Jean. "Ok, I'll show you. This here, " He points to a sketch of a vast amount of water," Is the sea. It has other names like 'ocean'. It's supposedly really salty! Apparently, when the sun shines on it, it's supposed to glitter and shine like thousands of diamonds. But it's a little too hard to imagine, since diamonds haven't been found for hundreds of years, and no one can really go out searching for them." Armin gasps in some air, talking to fast had made him lose breath.

"Woah, that sounds pretty interesting." Jean said, carefully turning the book around so he could see the pictures. "So it's a giant mass of salty water... salt would sell good."

"That's not the only thing about the ocean, though! Did you know it has animals living in it? Like heaps of animals that live in the water. Giant fish! These things called sharks that apparently have really sharp teeth. At the side of the oceans, where the ocean meets the land, there are these massive sand banks called beaches. It's supposed to be really pretty. My aim in life is to get out of the walls, not on a mission or anything, but just to go and see these beaches, the sea, the waves that are these moving bits of water that can be really big or really small. I'd like to go and see them with friends. I'd like you to come and see them too, Jean." Armin smiles up at Jean, a little breathless from talking so fast.

Jean smiles down at Armin, "I'd love to come see them with you Armin..."

Armin smiles happily, "Thanks Jean, it really means a lot to me."

In a swift movement, Jean leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Armin's. Armin's eyes widened, but he soon got over his initial shock of the sudden kiss, and gently pressed his lips back against Jean's. Armin slid his hands up Jean's arms and gripped onto his shoulders, Jean slipped his hands onto Armin's waist and drew him closer.

They soon broke the kiss, their faces lightly flushed. Armin rested his head on Jean's shoulder and inhaled deeply. Jean chuckled a little and hugged Armin close to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Armin, I love you. I want to see the world with you. I want to be there with you and stand by your side when we reclaim our world from the Titans. I want to be there holding your hand when we first get to see the sea. I want to hold you at night, and never let you out of my arms. I never want this moment to end." Jean whispered, nuzzling Armin's neck lightly. "I love everything about you; your determination, your love of the outside world, your caring for your friends, your cuteness, I love how you can think up a solution at any time. I love you, and I would never ask you to change."

Armin let a small tear slide down his face, "I love you too Jean, if I had to explain why I loved you, I'd end up telling a novel, and novels are long." Armin says, turning his face to give Jean a chaste kiss.

They can only hope that no Titans can take away what they have now.

**[End]**

**I do not really know what this is since I wrote it really late at night (or should I say early in the morning). I guess it's just a quick one shot. Not to mention the fact that I didn't know how to end it :P **

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
